I Could Fall in Love
by QueenMerline
Summary: Rita, She had it all, brains, a college scholar ship, and the looks. She could hunt and play dirty with the boys if she wanted. When the world crumbled, so did Rita. She is now traveling with her brother, heartless and cruel just like anyone could be to keep him alive now.


I remember when the virus stuck Georgia. Not being far from Florida where the attacks started, everyone thought it was the the drugs traveling to sweet Georgia...But when everything fell apart and safe-zones were set up. I quickly dropped my college classes and went to my parent's home. Once I got home, I managed to spend three days before we left for the Atlanta safe-zone. We drove in my dad's probably brand new Silverado truck. Only to be met with by lines of cars heading to Atlanta.

During this time we were waiting, not ever moving, I met a few interesting people. I remember one lady name Lori. She had a son and was with her husband's best friend Shane. Her husband was in a hospital, hopefully being transferred to a safe-zone hospital. There was Carol. She was with her husband and daughter. Carol was shown to have bruises almost every day. Her husband Ed wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He had a disturbing aura around him. Least to say, I stayed away from him. Most of the time, I kept Sophia [Carol's daughter] and Carl [Lori's son] entertained with games and just doing childish things. I remember the smiles of the innocent children, who didn't have a slight idea of what was happening around them. Hell I didn't know. The last few days of hanging out with them, I remember all the explosions happening. I remember at late hours just walking to the cliffs and watching the napalm explosions light up the night skies.

On the last night, I remember the small group of "walkers" coming. My father and mother were victims. I had taken Jaxson [who was 14 years old at the time] and Diego [who was 16 at the time] to the cliffs to show them the explosions. It didn't last long till the gun shots. I told them to stay there and I would go look. Once I got there, my parent's were gone and walkers were coming. I remember grabbing my giant duffle bag and filling it up with clothes for my brothers, our small amount of food, and weapons. Of course me and my brother's hunting weapons. My Strykezone 350 crossbow hung from my back as I said goodbye to the truck and my new found friends. I quickly went back to my brothers, breaking the news and giving them the weapons the used during hunting.

As I tell this flashback how I remember we were alone for months already. I've came to the conclusion that the government officials have gave up trying to contain the walker virus. I've managed to keep track of days. It's currently July 16. I'm dangerously underweight. Jaxson looks like he is about to fall asleep walking. Diego looked worse them me and Jaxson. Dangerously skinny, his brown hair was dull. His eyes sunken in. The color in them dull also. Me being on 20 years old, Diego being a smartass 16 year old, he wasn't going to listen to me.

As the days continued on. I remember finding a town. I made Diego sleep. Jaxson wanted to come with me. As we quietly walked back. I encounted the worst. Diego. A walker. Coming for us. A fresh wound on his neck. I've never seen Jaxson so scared. I remember grabbing the crossbow hesitantly, then loading it. The bolt was the one thing that stopped Diego. This is what changed me. My brother was gone. I couldn't let Jaxson out of my sight now. I remember pulling Diego's rings off, his sliver chain, and shark tooth necklace off. I took his wallet and then buried my brother. Now Diego is rotting in the ground near Loganville, Georgia.

We've now come to how me and Jaxson are doing now. It's been three years without help, a group, or anything. Jaxson is seventeen years old. He is my right hand man. We don't leave each other's side. He now carries a bow we found. I like to call him Leglos now... I upgraded my crossbow to a Strykezone 380. I remember finding it a hunting store where we found Jaxson's bow. It makes me sad that Jaxson will never have a normal teenage life. He has to fight with me for his life.

Now let me introduce myself properly. I'm Rita Tyler Macbeth. I'm twenty-three years old. I was going to school to be a video game designer. I have a crossbow which is one of my most deadly's weapons next to my Bowie knife. I have a little brother name Jaxson Ray Macbeth. I had another brother named Diego Victor Macbeth. He died at the age of sixteen. If he was alive today he would be nineteen years old. I wear his two rings on a chain of his. His wallet stays with Jaxson all the time. One of his most prized things, his great white shark-tooth necklace is around my neck every second of the day. My mother and father were Fawn and Ray Macbeth. They died at the ages of 39 and 45. They loved me and my brothers so much. As for me. I've never loved anyone in a romantic way. I've never had a boyfriend, nor my first kiss. I never had sex. Now during this shitstorm, I'm cruel to people. So is Jaxson. We never stayed with a group long enough to get attached. We robbed them blind and left. I will do anything to make sure Jaxson survives. I remember everything that made me how I am. But there are still things that brings happiness to me. Like those two kids before the world ended for sure. I still remember Carl and Sophia though. I wonder if they are still alive with there parents. I wonder if Lori's husband and herself were reunited by some faith. We will never know. I seriously hope Ed got killed by something.

But this is my story during the apocalypse. It's full of hate, romance, and other things.


End file.
